Phantom Singer
by Rain-chin
Summary: Once every two years the biggest singing contest in the entire world is held. In the last contest a mysterious mask wearing singer made it all the way to the finals before dissapearing. Whispers of his return spread throughout the two most prestigious singing schools, London and New York. The world finds their King of Pop in the most unusual boy.


Chapter 1

News spread fast. News was everywhere, even when it really wasn't there.

At least that was how Haruno Sakura viewed her part-time job in the school's editorial. She was used to writing her own column where she spoke about trivial things. Her readers enjoyed reading whatever she wrote, so she quickly rose to become head-editor of the school's newspaper. According to her colleagues she had a real talent for writing articles about anything.

But truth be told, Sakura was bored. There wasn't much going on at her school.

London's School of Music was one of the best music schools in the entire world. People all over the world sought admission. The best young pianists, violinists, guitarists, drummers and many more musicians were learning at her school. Their teachers were excellent and had given many concerts.

Their only real rival was New York's School of Music, the other best music school in the entire world.

Both schools had the best musicians, but they also housed home to the most talented and hardworking singers. Student singers from both schools would crush the competition at the World Singing competition. So far they were even, both having won exactly ten competitions. The winners of the competition were signed to ANBU Records, the most famous and largest record company in the entire world. The World Singing competition was held every two years in Amsterdam, the Netherlands.

Well, up until last year they crushed all the competition at least. 2012 was the year that both schools were rocked upside down. The New York Times, The Telegraph and many more famous papers and magazines reported about _him._

_He_ was a newcomer from an unknown school who entered the 2012 World Singing competition. He blew both the judges and competition away. Everyone was sure that he would be crowned King of Pop 2012, but instead the mysterious singer who wore a mask at all his appearances disappeared. It was as if he didn't exist at all.

And that was exactly why Sakura was bored. In the past two years nothing like the Phantom Singer appeared. Sakura found herself mesmerized by his performances and just couldn't get extremely excited about other new singers anymore. It was as if part of her life revolved around the mystery singer. She knew that she wasn't the only one, because a lot of people missed the Phantom Singer.

The 2014 World Singing contest was to be held somewhere in July this year. She, no, everyone hoped that the Phantom Singer would make a return.

"As if!" Sakura sighed loudly as she stood from behind her desk. It was almost 3 pm so she was about to leave for home. While Sakura did hope the Phantom Singer would make a return, she couldn't help the feeling that he would never return. Someone as talented as him would by now be just as famous as Justin Timberlake or Michael Jackson perhaps! His voice was that good. He probably didn't want to be famous.

One of the few things that Sakura looked forward to was the best singing student at her school, Uchiha Sasuke. All the girls of the school had a crush on him and many teachers were sure that he would win the upcoming World Singing competition. That could certainly be the case, Sakura thought as she closed the door of the editorial. She put on her earphones and used the touch screen of her smart phone to let all her tracks be played randomly.

Suddenly Sakura stopped in her tracks and started listening carefully to what was being played by her phone.

"_Phantom Singer – Cry Me A River (Justin Timerlake Cover, World Singing competition 2012 semi-finals)"_

(ps: youtube Justin Timberlake and play this song)

Sakura smiled as she walked the hallways of London's School of Music. Her phone rarely randomly started with the Phantom Singer. She had a lot of songs on her phone.

"Hey Sakura, you done at the editorial?" someone said over the mesmerizing voice of the phantom singer. Sakura looked towards the source of the voice and noticed her best friend Yamanaka Ino walking towards her. Both girls lived in the same street, so they decided to walk the way home together.


End file.
